


Coco Pops

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: It's 4 AM and Sasha wakes Armin up to ask him an important question.





	Coco Pops

He stirred awake, feeling a tugging on his shoulder. In the moonlight, he saw the dark outline of his significant other looming over him.

“Sasha? What is it?” he turned the bedside light on and sat up against the headboard.

Sasha was wearing her old _RWBY_ PJs. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were partly fading. Blake Belladonna being the ninja she is was hardly seen. Yang seemed the most intact. It had been a while since she last wore them, at least to Armin’ half-wake-half-asleep reckoning. Sasha was avoiding eye contact with him and biting her lip, a nervous habit she picked up from him (or did he pick it up from her? It had been so long since he last thought about it).

She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “I’m going to go downstairs and have my morning coco pops. I was wondering if… if you wanna come with me?” she said the last part in a higher pitch.

Armin blinked, his brows furrowing in confusion. He checked the time.

He tried not to come across too irritated, and he failed.

“Sasha, its 4 AM! Today is my only day off, and don’t you have the night shift tomorrow? What are you thinking?”

Her head fell as the volume of his voice raised, taking in a deep shaking breath. She hastily jumped out and ran around the bed toward the door. Armin remained under the bed covers, watching her grab the doorknob and paused.

She faced him over her shoulder, a single tear falling over her cheek.

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

She quickly left before Armin could say anything back. Instead, he listened to her run downstairs and slam the living room door behind her.

He deflated, smothering his face against the bed covers. Done trying to suffocate himself, he took a few minutes formulating an apology and make up plan in his mind. He slapped both sides of his face and threw the covers off. He put on his slippers and dressing gown, cautiously going down and entering the living room.

In the kitchen, Sasha sat fast asleep, her arms sprawled out over the chair’s armrests. The crest of her chest steadily rising and falling as a string of drool slid over and formed a wet patch under her chin. He took up the piece of tissue on the table and gently wiped the drool off. Being intimately near he found the tiny splotches of eye water around her cheeks where her tears were. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly swiped them away.

Stirring but not waking, Sasha began to lightly snore. Straight after discarding the used tissue Armin opened the cupboard and took out two bowls and spoons. He placed them on the table mats, one in front of Sasha and another next to her. He took the coco pops out and filled both their bowls, then topped them with milk.

As the cereal crackled and popped, Sasha remained asleep. Armin lent forward to kiss her forehead and sat back once her eyelids slit open. They were red and tired but woke upon seeing her favorite man and breakfast before her. Her spoon remained at its side. She straightened her posture but did not pounce, not even for a quick munch.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. At the same time, they looked away for a pause but then at one another again for a quick glance.

“Armin, I’m-”

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “I understand your intent and I’m really sorry for making you upset. I don’t… I’m aware I have not been spending quality time with you, or anyone really. Work has been… work. I know that should not be an excuse but it what it is. I just… what I’m trying to say is…” He sighed and put his head in hands, rubbing his temples. “I’ll hand my notice to Erwin, first thing when I get back.”

“Armin, no. Don’t be silly!”

“What?”

“Don’t throw your job away for me! I’m not worth that! Just ask for Christmas off or somethin’, anything, but don’t do that!”

Armin looked at her, confused. “I am asking for Christmas off. That is what I meant.”

Sasha thought back on it for a second. She scrunched her face up. “Oh, boy do I feel dumb.”

“Also, what do you mean you are not worth that.” He put his palm over her hand, looking straight at her and trying his best to hold back a single tear. “You mean the world to me, Sasha Blouse. I would trade anything and everything if it meant more time with you. Because I mean it - you _are_ worth that to me. Don’t think yourself as any less because you are not. Not to me anyway.”

His and her eyes glistened. When he smiled a warmth spread out from her chest and made her body nip with goodness.

“Armin-”

“Eat your breakfast before it gets soggy.” He picked up his spoon and took his first scoop. “I’ll make us some toast later.”

She nodded stiffly with pink cheeks, the flavor of butter wetting her lips more than the milk and coco pops could ever quench.

Naturally, she finished first. She waited patiently for Armin to finish his and watched him get up to put bread in the toaster and wash the two bowls. Just as he dried his hands and were about to get the butter, Sasha stood and held him by the shoulders. She angled herself to lean into him, as did he for her.

They were caught up in their own world.

Even the sound of the readied toast popping and its subsequent aroma did not distract them or the orange-pink burst of a new day dawning through the snowcapped kitchen window.

There was only them, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt; https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/149022548678/imagine-your-otp


End file.
